


Anniversary Cake

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Ruckus and Killer work really well together, and really just want something sweet, especially with each other, no one can deny them that, they are too fucking cute, they can bake just about anything, unfortunately rabble and loudmouth are easily distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus and Killer just want to bake, Rabble and Loudmouth don't make it easy.





	Anniversary Cake

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent oc fluff. I love them all.  
> Loudmouth, Killer, and Anomaly belong to [Jesse.](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Ruckus and Killer were working on a cake for Stick and Poke’s anniversary. They still celebrated even after getting together with Killer and Anomaly. They usually something small, but Killer and Anomaly wanted to do something a little extra special for them this year. 

To keep the secret from them, Killer was baking with Ruckus above the flower shop, in Ruckus and Mischief’s kitchen. Anomaly was keeping Stick and Poke distracted, or as he put it “Taking one for the Team.” Which in reality, meant he was likely tied to their bed, with Poke digging through their toy chest as Stick whispered filth in his ear. A real hardship right there.

The only downside to baking next door, was that Rabble and Loudmouth were hovering over them, practically begging for samples. 

“ _ Please _ Ruck, we just want a little taste. We want to make sure it’s the best for Stick and Poke.” Rabble whined.

“You don’t trust us to make the best?” Ruckus deadpanned back. Killer ducked his head to hide his smile at the exchange. 

Loudmouth backpedaled for the both of them, “Of course, we trust you. But you never know with cakes, they could, spontaneously, taste… weird?” 

“Definitely. We don’t want it to taste weird at all.” Rabble picked up where Loudmouth lamely left off. 

“No.” 

Rabble and Loudmouth both turned their sweetest puppy eyes to Killer. 

Killer put his flour dusted hands up, “Don’t look at me. Not my kitchen, not my decision.”

Both of them slumped, pouting. 

Ruckus gave a dramatic sigh. “Fine. Go sit over there, and we will make you something a little extra. How’s that?”

Rabble clapped, and leaped into Loudmouth’s arms from where he had been sitting on the counter. He leaned away from Loudmouth, who held him tight, so he could give Ruckus a kiss on the cheek.

“Go. Sit. Now. Before I change my mind.” Ruckus sounded serious, but the crinkle at the corners of his eyes were a total give away.

Loudmouth carried Rabble over to the chair, Rabble blowing a kiss at Killer before settling in Loudmouth’s lap as they waited for whatever the other two would create for them.

Killer and Ruckus were incredible to watch. They worked in perfect sync, dancing around each other as they baked. 

Unfortunately, Rabble and Loudmouth got distracted with each other, like they usually did when left to their own devices. Giggling, and talking, exchanging small kisses. Killer smiled, and raised an eyebrow at Ruckus. 

“Literally always like that.” Ruckus sounded put out, but those crinkles at the corners of his eyes were still there.

Killer stole another glance and smile still on his face, “They’re precious.”

Ruckus paused with his arms elbow deep in dough, finally a real smile on his face. “They really are.” 

“Is it ready yet?” Rabble asked, with a giggle as Loudmouth tickled him.

“No. Go back to what you were doing, or we won’t make you anything at all.” Ruckus winked at Killer. 

“Awww!” they both chorus from the other room. 

Killer was going to placate them with some of the frosting he was working on, until Loudmouth started laughing as Rabble got tickle-revenge. They were going to be fine. 

Stick and Poke ended up loving their cake, even if it was missing some frosting on the back. Killer was pretty sure they both noticed Rabble and Loudmouth’s fingers, and lips stained the same purple as the missing frosting. No one could really bring themselves to be upset with them.


End file.
